


Froot

by deathrayofgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, rated m bc of swearing and future sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: Living la dolce vitaLife couldn’t get much sweeterDon’t you give me a reasonThat it’s not the right seasonBabe, I love you a lotI’ll give you all I’ve gotYeah, you know that it’s trueI’ve been saving all my summers for youI’ve been saving all my summers for youLike froot, like frootLance is hopelessly crushing on Keith and sold that Keith would never love him. Keith doesn't really know how feelings work*PREVIOUSLY TITLED STARRING ROLE*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary inspired by _Froot by Marina and The Diamonds_.
> 
> This fic was previously entitled "Starring Role" inspired by another Marina and the Diamond song, but I felt like that association made it seem like the fics outcome was gonna be angsty and I suck at angst so there's no way it could be so I thought Froot was apt of an association! :)

Since day one, Lance McClain had hated Keith Kogane.

 _Fuck Keith and his leather gloves and hoverbike._ _Stupid asshole, with his soft mullet and his pretty purple eyes._

To be fair, _hated_ is probably the wrong word. Maybe envied is more accurate. Keith was strong, and cool, and a great pilot, and he had that whole bad boy image going on. Lance had always envied other men, other men with their flat chests and naturally deep voices. Especially the talented and handsome men that made his heart race and stomach jump. And that’s why from the second he saw Keith, from the very moment the word ‘Hi’ left that idiot’s too-pink lips, Lance ‘hated’ him and the things he made him feel, internally declaring him his nemesis.

And why is Lance thinking about this now you ask? Well, that’s because said nemesis was currently sat opposite in the Garrison’s library, trying to teach Lance the basics of emergency engineering (courtesy of their engineering tutor). Keith was reading something to him, but the words weren’t registering with Lance, he was too focused on the shapes Keith’s lips were making and how they’d feel against his –

“Lance! Are you even paying attention to me?”

Lance forcibly rolls his eyes and tries to stop the red rising to his cheeks, “Of course I am, Mullet Head!”

Keith raises an eyebrow at the nickname, “Okay, then what did I just ask?”

Lance smirks and flicks his imaginary ponytail over his shoulder, “You asked me if I was paying attention to you, duh!”

Keith glares at Lance with an angry sigh, “Why are you like this? And why did I have to help you when you clearly don’t want to learn?! You don’t deserve to be in the Garrison!”

Hearing those words would be painful coming from anyone, but coming from his crush, Lance feels like his stomach has been ripped out through his throat, “Fuck you Keith! I’m trying my hardest I’m just not a books guy! I learn by doing, okay? So, excuse me from being distracted!”

Keith takes a deep breath to calm himself, remembering the words Shiro told him (‘Patience yields focus, Keith’), “Okay, listen. If you can’t learn from books, then how about we find a ship to mess around with? Would that help you learn?”

Lance loses feelings in his legs, “Um, yeah. I guess so?”

Keith smiles at Lance brightly, shoving his books in his bags, “Okay then, I’ll sort it out. I’ll find you and tell you the details okay? See you later, Lance.”

Lance, dazedly, waves after _The Sun Himself_ _™_ before shoving his books in his bag and sprinting back to his room.

He kicks the door open loudly, throwing his bag at his bed and screaming, “HUNK! HUNK, OH MY GOD!”

Hunk takes a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever spiel his best friend has planned for him, closing the lid of his laptop, “Yes Lance?”

Lance slams the door shut behind him and collapses on Hunk’s bed, though mostly lying on Hunk, “I’m dead. I’m dead, I died, I fucking died.”

The engineer places his laptop on the cabinet beside him and strokes his friend’s hair softly, “What happened, young one?”

“Shut the fuck up, Hunk. You’re like 4 months older than me, chill.”

Hunk forgoes a reply, knowing if he did, Lance would just cut him off.

“Anyway, like I said, I’m dead now. Cause of death: _CRUSH_ ed. He smiled at me Hunk he fucking smiled and I swear to god I was blinded it was as bright and all-encompassing as the fucking sun he fucking glowed and I was burnt to a crisp I swear if I wasn’t cool as ice I would have fucking combusted at the sight of it and _OH MY GOD_ we’re gonna ‘mess around’ with a ship because he was helping me with engineering and I am shit at it you know like you’re the best engineer and you can’t teach me shit but he said he’ll find a ship we can ‘mess around’ with and fuck I just wanna mess around with him he’s so gloriously handsome I swear to god I’m gonna explode HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA BE ALONE WITH HIM WHAT DO I DO I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE THERE'S NO WAY I WONT BE ABLE TO STOP STARING AT HIS ASS OR HIS LIPS OR THINKING ABOUT MY MOUTH ON HIS DI-”

Hunk coughs, interrupting Lance’s rant, “Okay, your 30 seconds of gay are up, it’s my turn to talk. Firstly, tinkering with a ship is actually a really good idea, I would have done that a long time ago if I had had the resources or the connections to get you a ship. Secondly, don’t panic about being alone with him. You were alone with him just now during your study session, weren’t you? And thirdly, ew, I don’t need to know what you think about in your spare time, thank you very much.”

Lance groans and rolls off of his friend’s bed, his face hitting the floor, “I’m too gay for this shit.”

“C’mon buddy, it’s okay. Just a few more years until Keith graduates and you’ll never have to see him ever again.”

“Keith and I are the same age…?”

Hunk grins cheekily, “Yeah but he won’t fail his first lot of finals, you might not pass till your third or fourth.”

Lance launches a pillow at his best friend, “ _Die._ ”

***********

Just as Lance is on his way to meet Hunk for lunch the next day, half way through texting him to let him know he’s on his way, he walks into a wall, falling straight onto his ass. Or at least he thought it was a wall, until the wall leans over and offers a hand, blabbering out an apology.

Lance cuts them off, “No! God, it was my fault I wasn’t looking where I was going, I was texting my-”

Lance finally looks up at the person and sees it’s none other than Keith Kogane, who’s face is…Lance must be imagining the blush on his cheeks, right?!

“Sorry Lance, honestly it’s my fault. I saw you coming and I thought you’d look up before you walked into me so I didn’t move. It’s stupid, I should have just shouted you,” he chuckles nervously and slides his hand through his long black hair, “Um, who were you texting? Your girlfriend?”

Lance can’t help but laugh, “Oh, no. I was texting my buddy, Hunk. I, err, I’m not dating anyone right now.”

Keith looks shocked, “Oh! I could have sworn you were dating that girl from the armoury department?”

Lance moves his gaze downwards, aiming to look at his shoes but spotting Keith wringing his hands, “Ahh, no we went on a few dates and we’re close pals, but it didn’t work out.”

Keith puts his hands into his pockets, humming softly, “Oh okay. Anyway, I just wanted to say I got my hands on a rundown ship and I was wondering when you wanted to take a look at it?”

Lance grins, “Oh yeah, ‘course! Um, well I’m free for the rest of the day? What about you?”

Keith nods, still smiling, “Yeah I’m free too. Wanna grab some lunch and then go?”

The Cuban pilot’s heart jumps, “Yeah, sounds great!”

“Great! Then let’s go!”

******

 **From:** Blue Balls (12:09)

Hey bud gonna have to ditch u today keef bumpd into me n asked if i wanna work on that ship (ps he keeps fuckin smilin im gonna die)

 

 **From:** Hunkalicious (12:11)

No worries Lance, me and pidge were just gonna study anyway (ps dont do anything i wouldnt do! - pidge)

 

 **From:** Blue Balls (12:11)

Pidge,,, that doesnt rule out a lot my buddy

******

Lance toddles after Keith like an excited puppy, thoughts bouncing off of the inner walls of his skull. He slides his hand against the shaved underneath of his head, eyes watching the pilot in front of him. Lance couldn’t deny the urge to ogle Keith’s ( _amazingly soft-looking_ ) butt in his ( _deliciously_ tight) black jeans.

Lance decides to speak up in fear of getting caught staring, “So, Keither…”

Keith glances over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in amused confusion, “‘ _Keither’_?”

Lance ignores his question with a confident smile, “How is it that you managed to find a ship for us to tinker with? Threaten someone with your ridiculously expansive knife collection?”

Keith scoffs, “My ‘knife collection’ is not ‘ridiculously expansive’; in fact, I’m actually trying to get my hands a few new ones at some auctions.”

Lance’s mouth almost curls into the **_:3_** face, internally squeeing at the thought, “Oh my _God_ , you actually have a knife collection… I ca _n’t_ …!”

A small red colour settles on the other man’s cheeks, and he coughs embarrassedly, “Um, anyway… I actually kinda know the guy who the ship belongs to. He used it for some test flights but then it stopped working. The Garrison’s mechanics had a look at it but decided it wasn’t worth repairing and he got a new one. They were just gonna trade in the parts worth anything and scrap the rest. I explained the situation and he said we could have it. He’s a big advocate for learning so he didn’t even hesitate.”

Lance grins in elation, a small flush settling as he remembers that Keith did this for _him_ , “Awesome! Thanks so much, buddy!”

Keith fiddles with his hair, pushing it back before letting in fall back, chuckling softly, “It’s no big deal. It gets Professor Guia off both our backs if your grades improve.”

Lance tries to ignore the disappointment at those words, forcing his smile into a smirk, “And then we can get back to being rivals.”

Keith almost frowns before scoffing with his own smirk, “Hmm, yeah sure. Like you’re even close to rivalling me.”

As Keith turns away from him to continue walking, Lance lets the frown come to his face, heart heavy with his insecurities, staring at his feet, “Whatever man.”

Keith glances behind him curiously, spying Lance’s dejected expression. He frowns at himself before hiding his face and speaking up, “Though, you’re definitely better at being a human than I am.”

Keith swears internally at himself. _Why the hell would you bring that up you son of a bi-_

The Cuban boy looks back at Keith, expression schooled, “What do you mean?”

Keith sighs, resigning himself to explaining, “Well, I mean everyone likes you. You know how to speak and how to get people to speak back. You’re social and chatty and you know how people work. That’s something I’ve always struggled with, even since I was young.”

Keith senses movement behind him and glances to see that Lance is closer, their shoulders almost touching.

“Hmm, I suppose it might seem that way. People might think I’m funny or whatever but I don’t have many friends. Just really Hunk, Pidge and Matt, Pidge’s brother. And I think Matt only sticks around to make sure Pidge has good friends. Everyone else thinks I’m a flirt I think.”

Keith wants to reply, to tell him that he doesn’t know anyone that thinks that, that people think he’s too cool to try to talk to him, but Lance cuts him off before he can speak.

“Hey, what am I doing? I’m supposed to be learning not pestering you with unimportant shit. Let’s get going to this ship, ‘ey Hot Shot?”

Keith decides to let it lie, noticing Lance’s obvious desire to change to subject, “Sure. But, um, Hunk and Pidge? Do you mean Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson?”

Lance nods enthusiastically, “Yup, that’s them! My bestest buds! Why d’you ask?”

“They’re the top of our year, everyone knows those names! But as far as I heard they don’t really socialise and they’re not really in any of our classes, right? How did you get to know them?”

Lance shrugs nonchalantly, “Hunk and I go way back, our moms were best friends in high school we practically grew up together. Pidge and Hunk are buddies from their classes and since Pidge and me had…some stuff in common Hunk thought we’d get along and introduced us. He was right to say the least.”

Keith furrows his brows, “What was it you guys had in common? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Lance’s heart skips a beat with the anxiety of revealing his secret, so he edits his answer a little, “We’re, err, we’re both queer. I’m sure you know Pidge is agender, and I’m, um, I’m Bi.”

Keith chokes on the air in his windpipe, coughing into his gloved hand, “Wha-!”

Lance frowns (while also internally dying at the thought if those leather gloves all over his body), “Hey, you okay? Is…Is it an issue that I’m not straight?”

Keith shakes his head furiously, trying to straighten his breathing, “ _No!_ No, fuck no dude I’m gay so ‘course not!” (Lance tries not to let Keith see the second his heart explodes.) “I just didn’t even realise you were into guys. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you even talk to a guy.”

Lance looks at the ground, heart pounding at the new info that _his crush is gay_ , “Oh, well I mean how many soldiers-in-training are even a little gay? I don’t think it’d be appreciated if I even considered flirted with any of the guys around here. What about you anyway? You’ve not flirted with anyone either that I’ve seen so I assume you know what I mean?”

Keith bites his lip and looks at the ceiling above him, “Well, yeah I suppose so. I mean, I also kinda have a crush on someone too though and I can’t will up courage to say anything to him just yet.”

Lance feels his heart sink so far that he thinks Satan will appreciate the new ceiling ornament in his throne room, “Oh, you have a crush? What’s his name? Do I know him?” ( _So I can hate him furiously, destroy him and possibly imitate whatever it is that you like about him…_ )

Keith internally scoffs at the irony, “Um, I don’t really wanna say just in case you do. All I can say is that I doubt he could ever like me back.”

Lance chuckles humourlessly, “Yeah, I know how that feels.”

Keith stays quiet as they walk for a few more minutes before he speaks up, “Hey, there’s the garage; room B-109.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens 
> 
> RATED E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I kinda just hurried to finish this because it has been A Long While since I updated anything and this was hot fresh in my mind and I love trans anyone never mind trans Lance and well here taKE IT  
> TAKE IT

Keith presses against Lance, his body squished tightly between him and the wall behind him. Their lips slide together deliciously, Lance’s hands dance over Keith’s back, occasionally sliding dangerously close to the hem of his black jeans. Keith grinds his hips against Lance’s and the groan that falls from between the cargo pilot’s lips makes Keith’s head dizzy from the blood rushing elsewhere. In fact, he’s almost 90% sure that with how closely pressed together they are, Lance can feel exactly how much Keith is enjoying this. Their lips break apart and Lance takes deep breaths, which, embarrassingly, Keith finds incredibly sexy.

The Cuban stares at Keith with half-lidded eyes, lips red from all the kisses, “Keith.”

Keith shudders at the pleasure evident in the other’s voice, hands gripping tightly at Lance’s waist. He hums in question, afraid of how broken his voice would sound if he spoke. Lance’s hands slide slowly from Keith’s back, down, down, until they come to rest perfectly on his ass. They squeeze delightfully tightly and Keith’s hips involuntarily buck forward against Lance, who squirms in pleasure. A small moan erupts from inside Lance’s throat and Keith swears he can physically hear his restraint snap like a thread deep within him.

He just about manages to mutter out a warning to Lance before he fiercely grips his thighs and throws them over his hips. Lance gasps in surprise and his arms jump around Keith’s neck, his hands knotting themselves into his hair. Keith presses even harder against Lance’s hips, grinding into him rhythmically. Lance is panting heavily, lips parted and almost drooling in both pleasure and anticipation. At the new angle, Keith can feel that Lance is enjoying himself just as much as Keith is, and the new hardness adds to Keith’s pleasure. Keith’s hands slide from Lance’s thighs to his ass, sliding and gripping occasionally as he continues to grind their hips together.

Lance rests his head next to Keith’s ear, muttering breathily, “Keith, please.”

He punctuates his plea by nibbling at Keith’s ear softly. The heat sends Keith’s eyes into his head, the sound of his partner’s panting so loud and close in his ear making his dick twitch in pleasure. He grips Lance’s ass to support him, pulling him away from the wall and towards Keith’s bed, dropping him onto the mattress both gently and impatiently. His hands move to Lance’s ridiculously-short blue shorts, unfastening the button and opening the zip before tugging them down as quickly as he can. Lance simultaneously opens Keith’s jeans, tugging them down to his knees, before pulling him on top of him. Keith starts grinding their hips together once again, and with just the fabric of each of their respective pairs of underwear, it feels so many times better. Lance is moaning and writhing in pleasure; Keith is trying to hold back the groans fighting their way out of his throat, only relenting to deep sighs and hums of satisfaction.

Lance bites his lips alluringly, still panting heavily, “Oh, fuck. Keith. Keith, Keith, Keith. Baby,” Keith’s stomach rolls and twists in arousal, “Keith!”

He can feel the end closing in on him. The idea that this will be over seems definite, and he can feel the fear faintly underneath the pleasure.

He mutters quietly through his own panting, “Lance…”

He can feel his body twitching in pleasure, faintly feel a hand on his dick. He wonders when he started touching himself. Reality starts flickering, he’s not sure what’s real and what’s not, but before he can question it too much, his thighs tense up, his balls clench and Lance moans as they come together; Keith’s eyes close tight in pleasure as he rides out his high in his hand, picturing Lance’s flushed and sweaty face. When he opens his eyes again, he finds himself alone in his bed. It’s 4:28am and his hand is in his pyjamas, covered in his own come. He realises that he, Keith Kogane, a 20-year-old fighter pilot, had a wet dream about his classmate and crush, and came in his pants like a schoolboy.

_Fuck._

*******

After cleaning himself up and killing some time studying ( _because what else would Keith do at 5am?_ ), he sighs in resignation, pulling on his boots and trudging down the hall to Shiro’s room.

Just as expected, he’s awake; a book in one hand and a weight in the other, multitasking without a sweat.

“Hey Keith, what’s got you here so early?”

Keith shrugs and collapses on Shiro’s sofa, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, “Woke up a little early and did all my studying and stuff early. Now I’ve got nothing to do so I thought I’d bother you for a while.”

Shiro smirks without looking up from his book once, “Hmm, glad you see it that way too. Oh, and take your feet down.”

Keith groans dramatically and stands up, shuffling over to Shiro’s fridge. He grabs himself a Gatorade, picking up a second one for his friend.

“You know what Shiro? You need to chill.”

The older man chuckles, taking the drink, “And you know what Keith? You need to grow up and ask out that Lance kid you’re crushing on.”

Keith’s face turns red at the memory of his dream, “The fuck Takashi?”

Shiro puts down his book, smirking at the fighter pilot, “The only times you wake up this early is when you can’t sleep because you’re too busy being super gay, or you’re feeling shitty. And you’re definitely not dead looking enough to be feeling shitty.”

Keith scoffs returning to his seat, “Excuse me, straight boy, but I am always super gay. I'm offended you would suggest otherwise.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, glancing away from his book for less than a moment, “And I'm offended you would call me straight boy, you know I like Matt.”

Keith shrugs, “You can be straight and have one gay crush Shiro. But I mean whatever you want heteroflexible. Anyway, you remember yesterday when I was trying to teach him engineering? Well, he revealed to me that he is bi. I want. To marry him.”

“Wow, big news. Did you tell him you're gay?”

Keith nods, taking a long sip from his drink, “Yup. To be honest he looked a little surprised.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, “Well of course, you don't seem interested in anyone, never mind men,” Keith tries to insult him but Shiro cuts him off, “So why are you awake so early then? Writing Mr Keith McClain and Mr Lance Kogane in the back of your notebook?”

Keith snorts, peeling at the label of his Gatorade bottle, “Nothing quite that innocent I can assure you.”

Shiro smirks, putting his book down and staring Keith down, “Ooh, what's that supposed to mean? Were you thinking sinful thoughts?”

Keith doesn't answer, embarrassment setting in and turning his cheeks pink.

Shiro suddenly starts laughing, “Oh my _God_ , dude did you have a dirty dream like a 12 year old?!”

Keith goes from pink to tomato red, “I bet you have about Matt!”

Shiro smiles patronisingly, “Not quite, buddy. I tend to imagine that stuff on purpose.”

Keith buries his face in his hands, “I fucking hate you.”

He laughs and stands, patting Keith's shoulder, “I know you do buddy.”

******

“Hunk, I love him so much and he's gay. He's _GAY_! He likes boys! I am a boy. He therefore must like me.”

Hunk sighs, studying at the desk beside Lance’s bed, “I don't think that's how it works my dude.”

Lance rolls onto his front and feels his packer shift out of place. While adjusting it, a thought occurs to him, “Oh. Shit.”

At the suddenly sullen expression in his friend’s voice, Hunk closes his book, watching Lance, “What's wrong?”

The Cuban boy buries his face in his bed, mumbling loudly, “What if he means gay as in he is attracted to people with dicks? And like, real ones, and not rubber ones you can buy on Amazon?”

A deep frown forms on Hunk’s face, anger obvious, “If that's the case then he doesn't deserve you. You are a funny, talented and handsome man, and the fact your dick isn't attached to you shouldn't make a difference to anyone.”

When he looks up at Hunk, he can see Lance’s eyes are teary and red, “Hunk… My man, you are the best friend a loser like me could have.”

“You’re not a loser, honestly dud-”

He’s cut off by tight arms wrapping around him and a steadily dampening shoulder, “Shhhh Hunk let me be gay for a sec here. If I wasn't so in love with Keith I bet I'd be hardcore into you.”

Hunk laughs and hugs his friend back, “And if I was into guys I'd be super gay for you. Now maybe we should get to class.”

*******

Keith’s first class of the day is Advanced Flight Theory, in which he finds himself thinking through most of the lecture. His mind is somewhat… _plagued_ …with thoughts of Lance. Since hearing the revelation that he was attracted to men, Keith can’t let go of the fact that there is a slight possibility that he could have feelings for him. He still doubts it, since he knows he’s just seen as the antisocial loner, the one who didn’t know how to be a human. He’s too aggressive, and too ‘academic’ in the eyes of his peers (Keith isn’t sure why they think this though, considering he only studies because he knows Shiro would kick his ass into next week if he didn’t).

Plus, Lance is a shameless flirt. If he doesn’t flirt with Keith, what’s the likelihood that he has feelings for him? Highly unlikely, Keith supposes. Then again, Lance did insinuate he was worried about homophobia…

He’s brought back to the real world when he hears his professor announce the end of the lecture, promptly packing away his notes and other possessions before exiting the theatre. He pulls out his phone to check his phone, noticing 3 messages:

 

 **From:** Shironii-chan (9:34)

Guess who I just saw! >:)

 

 **From:** Unknown Number (9:47)

hey quiche, I just got your number from shirogane takashi HOW COME YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU KNEW SHIRO????? HE’S LIKE MY HERO!?!?!?

 

 **From:** Unknown Number (9:59)

oh it’s lance btw

 

Keith feels his cheeks burning as he replies furiously.

 

 **To:** Shironii-chan (10:42)

WHAT THE FUCK SHIRO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I TRUSTED YOU

 

 **To:** lance btw (10:46)

Oh, hey Lance sorry I didn’t mention it I’ve known him forever so I kind of forget he’s so popular… I just see him as a giant dork

 

He immediately gets a reply.

 **From:** lance btw (10:46)

i seeeeeeeee youuuuuuu

 

Keith looks up and sees Lance at the other end of the corridor waving with a giant smile on his face and feels his cheeks heating up again as the Cuban runs over to him.

“Buenos días amigo, cómo estás?”

Keith blinks and puts a hand to his cheek, both to cool it and to hide his growing blush. _God he’s so fucking hot when he speaks Spanish what the fuck?!_

Lance grins, assumedly taking Keith blush as embarrassment and a lack of understanding as he whispers, “That means “Good morning friend, how are you?””

Keith blushes deeper, and tries to recall all that he learnt of Spanish from middle school, “Ahh, hola. Coma esta bien…?”

He cringes internally as the sentence comes out sounding like a question, and he sees Lance’s lips beginning to quirk up into a smile, “Um, you’re almost there, but it’s actually “Estoy bien”…”

If Keith could blush any more than he currently is, he thinks his head would explode from blood overload, “Ahh… 私はスペイン語をうまく話せません。”

Lance’s olive face becomes slightly pink, “Was that Japanese?”

Keith’s bites his lip, “Yeah, um, you probably know but Shiro’s family are Japanese and when they adopted me I kinda just learnt it and its kinda my mother tongue ha ha.”

Keith internally flinches as he realises he mentioned being adopted. _God, I hope Lance doesn’t pity me or anyth-_

Lance’s eyes widen, “WAIT SHIRO’S YOUR BROTHER THAT’S SO AWESOME!”

Keith just blinks once in shock before smiling softly, “Oh, I guess you would think so. But you do know that he’s literally the biggest dork in the universe, right?”

Lance shrugs and smiles in a way that makes Keith’s heart skip a beat, “Well so am fucking I so whatever man,” Keith was about to speak but Lance cuts him off enthusiastically, “So are you free at any point today? I kinda really wanna work on that ship some more.”

Keith can’t help it, he grins like a fool, “Oh, yeah! Um well we both have Engineering and Repairs now, right? And then I have a double free period before Flight Simulation Training if you’re free then?”

Lance nods with a smile, “SWEET looks like we’re in the same schedule block so we should have all the same free periods. Do you wanna go down after E&R then?”

The fighter pilot’s hand instinctively moves to fidget with the hem of his uniform, “Yeah, sounds good. We should probably make our way down now though of Professor Guia will have our heads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept trying really hard to implement emojis too and it just was not working for me I'm so sad i had a whole thing of lance using the medium skin tone Victory sign emoji  
> SIGHS DRAMATICALLY
> 
>  
> 
> 私はスペイン語をうまく話せません。= I can't speak Spanish well.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at: https://raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
